


The Shifters

by Little_Miss_Athena



Series: The Journey Of The Eight Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #Action, #AnimalShifters, #HighFantasy, #adventure, #angels, #death, #magic. #witches. #demons, #slightviolence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Athena/pseuds/Little_Miss_Athena
Summary: Illya Fitzgerald. A young - and rare - shadow-fire dragon shifter living in the land of Camraque. Upon turning thirteen, Illya is sent to the Coven House where she’ll be forced to hone her skills in shifting, hunting, and battle before being chosen by a Coven.•••Leona Sinclair is the one and only girl at The Coven House who can shift at the age of fourteen. Being a fox shifter is tough as she’s always being watched by the staff, and her mischievous tendencies are almost always caught.•••Corinthia Garrett. One of the wolf shifters attending The Coven House this year. And she’s at her last year there. She has a heart that was frozen and now she doesn’t think it’ll ever thaw.•••Rhea Summers is one of the worlds only Phoenix Shifter and since it’s her fourteenth birthday, you’d expect her to be in her second year at The Coven House, but really it’s her first.•••These four girls are among the many shifters attending classes at The Coven House. And when threats and problems arise, can they settle their differences and become a team in order to protect what they hold dear?





	The Shifters

For many months I have dreaded this day. Most of the children look forward to this day - to them it's the most important day in their young lives. But to me, it's just the day which I'll be leaving my home and going to a new place. And the things I have heard of happening their make me very nervous and frightened of The Coven House.

I was in my room, trying to finish packing before the bus came to take away to the school. This day was my thirteenth birthday and you'd think tonight would be a day of celebration, but no today was the day I would be leaving my family behind for six whole years. Sighing, I turned to look for my favorite book; a story about a young princess who has to fight her way to rule her kingdom after her father dies. I looked all over, but couldn't find it anyway.

"Illya! The bus is here!" My mom called from downstairs, she had excitement clearly evident in her voice. I sighed in frustration as I glanced at the clock on my wall. Then I spotted the book I had been searching for for hours. It was high up on the tall black colored book shelf that sat underneath my clock. I picked up the stepping stool and reached upwards to grabbed the book off of the shelf.

"Illya! Hurry up!" My mom yelled once again. This time she sounded more impatient than excited. I quickly placed the rest of my things into my suitcases and hurried out of my bedroom. Glancing back inside as I switched off the light, I realized this will be my last time seeing it as once I graduate, I will be leaving for my own Coven and will live elsewhere.

"I'm coming!" I called out as I flicked off the light, shut the door, and walked down the staircases. I carried my suitcase out to the bus and stowed it away above my seat before sitting down. I had chosen a seat by the window that was facing my house so I could wave goodbye to my family. My little sister was jumping up and down while waving her hands frantically. My brother just stood there staring at the ground. And my parents were standing there calmly waving at me. They hung onto each other's arm as they smiled proudly.

We stopped. A few blocks away from my house and let on another student. She too was a girl and her name tag read 'Carissa' and she chose the seat next to me. As she sat down after putting her bags up, she gave me a bright and happy smile. I turned to search through my backpack that I had by my feet to find my book, headphones, and MP3 player.

"Hey," I heard the girl - Carissa - say to me. I turned to her and then offered a slightly nervous smile. She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when the bus driver spoke over the spears system.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, please edit the bus in order of the row you are sitting in. Left side first, then right. Please begin now."

I sighed and waited as each row walked off of the bus. I was only in the third left row. So when it was time, I stood, collected my bags, and then walked off of the bus as well. When I stepped off, I saw the rest of the kids from my bus standing in line over to the right and so I followed them. As I made my way through the line, all I could think of was how I heard if you do one thing wrong, you get severely punished. I tried to not let my fears control me, but they kept swarming inside of my head. 

"Next!" I heard the man at the counter say and then I realized that it was my turn to get my paperwork. He looked at me and then sighed in annoyance.

"Name miss?" He asked and I showed him my name tag. He nodded before scribbling my name down on a piece of paper before handing it to me. He then grabbed a thick, plastic card from a file and handed that to me too. Then he called out "next!" And I moved on. I walked through the gate and headed towards the security counter. I got up to the front of the line and placed my suitcase and book bag on the scanner's counter so it could get checked out. Glancing at the woman police officer, I waited for her to permit me to go through. When she nodded,I then stepped through the metal detector and it stayed silent much to my relief. I noticed that my bags had been taken, and I hoped it was to my room. I was then directed to a large auditorium where I sat in one of many chairs and waited for whatever was going to happen next to happen.

"Welcome everyone to The Coven House! I am Mrs. Wellington and I will be introducing you all to our important new students; the Coven's Princesses!" She started to say. The whole room erupted into applause and whistling before she made a signal for them to quiet it down.

"Let's start with, Princess Illya Fitzgerald!" She called out and my eyes widened as I heard my name. I shakily got up out of my chair and walked onstage. My thoughts raced as I moved through the many rows of seats. This was it, my first introduction to the school and needless to say, I was nervous. Very nervous. All eyes were on me as I finally made it to the stage and now stood next to Mr's. Wellington. She handed me my welcome packet and then told me I could go to my dorm room.

So I left the auditorium and went in search of my room. As I wondered the hall, I kept thinking of how my time here could go. But so far today wasn't all that bad.

"Maybe - just maybe - staying here wouldn't be as bad as I had thought."


End file.
